The New Order
by Orestes-Tayte
Summary: The war between Vampires & Lycans is about to go farther than is ever had before, Michael now a Hybrid must now assume control over Lycans after Lucian's demise with Selene by his side he will reign surpreme. Of course not if Marcus or Kraven have anythin


_**Disclaimer **Yeah, we all know Underworld doesn't belong to me (dammit) or the song "Me Inside" by Slipknot it belongs to . . . well Slipknot from their CD "Slipknot ". I wrote this after I watched the movie a couple times and then decided to read my copy of the novelization of the movie Underworld. Thus inspiring me to write something, so I hope you'll like it.

* * *

__**The New Order**  
**Ch.1** The Beginning of the Aftermath _

("Inside Me" by Slipknot)

_**Giving in to what has got me  
Feeling claustrophobic, scarred  
Severed me from all emotion  
Life is just too fucking hard  
Snap! your face was all it took  
Cuz this need ain't doin' me no good  
Fall on my face, but can't you see?  
This fucking life is killing me!  
**_

_Now that Lucian & Viktor have been terminated permanently and not knowing what to do next, Selene and the newly created Hybrid (half Vampire, half Lycan, stronger than both.)Singe's words ringed through Selene's head. The remanding Lycans & Vampires not knowing who to side with nor who to call the enemy, stare in wonder at Michael  
now a hybrid, some of the lycans began to show respect towards by kneeling to him in complete alliance to Michael, the vampires also began to do the same. Michael surprised at the turn of events knows that he now must pick up where Lucian left off: The leader of the Lycans. Who knew just in three days time he would meet the woman who could complete him, become a Lycan, Then be changed into the considered "abomination" of a species that vampires feared the most. Now it would seem the entire Underworld of Vampires, Lycans, & other creatures would bow to him. But back the Vampires grand mansion Ordoghaz, Michael might already have a nemesis or possible ally, equal to his power. _

**Tearing me / inside  
**  
In the crypt beneath Ordoghaz, the vampires' grand mansion. The blood of a dead lycan is awakening the last elder of the vampires in Budapest known as Marcus. Singe's blood slowly, but surely spilling the on floor of the crypt making its way towards Marcus. The son of a Hungarian warlord, Alexander Corvinus. The original immortal had three sons, the Corvinus Clan, one bitten by a bat, one by a wolf, and one to walk the lonely road of mortality. As Singe's blood touches Marcus's mummified body. The lycan's blood finally makes it way to his mouth, beginning to revive him immediately, he began to look though Singe's memories. He sees many things but stops when he sees Michael Corvin, he knew right away he was a decedent of his mortal brother Kristof Corvinus, He didn't know to either be happy to see a decedent of his own family or pissed off to find out that Michael could possibly become a hybrid. Marcus's body rapidly started to rejuvenate, feeling strength within him he never felt before.

_Kraven finally escapes the underground war going on beneath the gothic streets of Budapest, he felt relief mixed with anger knowing that the woman he wanted fell for a Lycan, A LYCAN!!! of all things he thinks to himself. His leg still sprouting blood from his leg wound from Lucian's blade, stunned by the turn of recent events, he notices he only has 5 hours until sunlight broke through the sky and nowhere to go. He can't go back Ordoghaz because of his crime against the Covenant but at the same time what Covenant? As he thought about what became or what will become of the vampires back at Ordoghaz? Kraven decided that he would go back anyway and at least convince some of his fellow vampires to side with him against the Lycans once more. _

**Too far gone, I'm catatonic  
Leaving you to criticize  
Empty shell and running naked  
All alone... lobotomized  
Back and forth between my hang-ups  
It isn't easy to be hated  
Where do ya go? whaddya do?  
Simpleton, impromptu, crazy eight  
I never cared, not once  
Gotta get away!**

_Laying in her bed in the servants quarters, crying into her pillow thinking to herself how could she have been a fool to fall for an asshole like Kraven. All she knew was she had to leave Ordoghaz before any more confrontations arose between the vampires & lycans, she realized she was alone and immediately began to pack what little belongings she had with her then went through the secret passage ways from the servants quarters to the Dojo beneath the mansion where usually the Death Dealers would be getting ready to battle the never ending fight against the Lycans. When she got there, it was an eerie quiet . . . good, she thought. She went to a wall covered with hundreds of guns, she decided on a Beretta to take with her since she was leaving the safety of the mansion. Then something occurred to her: Where would she go? She planned to leave without knowing where would go for safety from the sunlight which was going rise some hours from now, she eventually decided after a few moments of thinking that she would go to hide in the nearest cemetery until he could find a better place to go. Then suddenly a loud banging sound came from the crypt where elder vampires slept their immortal sleep interrupted her train of thought.  
_

_**Tearing me / inside**_

_She followed the banging noises coming from the crypt and added smell of lycan blood, She carefully advanced toward the crypt holding the beretta tightly in her hand, knowing that she was no warrior she had watch her back. Reaching the doorway of the crypt the doors already open, the loud thumping noise was coming from underneath the ground. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't let her, holding onto her gun with both hands until it made impressions on her small delicate hands. Then suddenly a black hand broke through the ground, thinking it was a lycan she held her gun ready to shoot. Then the thumping & banging stopped. Erika Sighed with relief, then a black figure blasted from beneath the ground. Erika watched amazed by this creature, the creature landed on the ground with hardly any difficultly looking if this creature was craved from black marble. The creature was looking at his body seeing what the lycan's blood did to him, Erika tried to hold back her gasp but it escaped from her mouth anyway. The creature looked in her direction it looked at her for a few moments and then asked, "What happened to me? ", The creature asked amazed by how deep his voice was, Erika replied, " I. I. I. don't . . . know?". _

**I wasn't promised a thing  
You keep mocking me  
But you will never again  
Before you know it - after you're gone  
****Gone.  
**


End file.
